fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Adeline Ladle
Adeline had a relatively normal childhood up until the point where she somehow ended up in a mysterious alternate plane of existence called The Wanderlands. She proceeds to spend the next 10 years exploring, researching and surviving in this strange and wondrous place. During this time she becomes pupil to the one of the most intelligent but infuriating creatures in the multiverse, becomes an expert on Tea Parties, discovers, records and researches many creatures and phenomenons. She also spends an amount of time with a young queen and acts as her confidant, assistant and party friend, among other things. During this time something ''occurs between the two of them leading to their friendship ending in a bad way. This leads to Adeline leaving The Wanderlands, having encounters with the anime government wanting to "research" (Invade) The Wanderlands and she is the only one who is known to be able to willingly travel between the planes. She eventually ends up at the DBA after discovering that there is a place that somehow has events comparable to those in The Wanderlands, she has travelled there and entered to research how this happens and document the events she experiences. Powers Adeline powers allow her effectively attack weakpoints or allow her attacks to deal extra damage/have additional effects. Her weapon is a deck of four cards, all aces, the different suits. Each suit has different effects; * Hearts Heals * Clubs Hit Hard * Diamonds Hit Multiple Targets * Spades Pierce Enemies She also has a knife, The Vorpal Blade, it allows her to have an even greater chance of dealing critical hits. Along with this she also has a vial of Purple Liquid that allows her to shrink down in size and do things that only being that size could help with. She has a bit of a unique power that allows her to summon an Infernal Train made of Cathedrals that deals an actual heck-ton of damage in a large area. This may have caused her some trouble at one point during DBA. Aside from this she also owns a small Pocket Mirror that allows her to travel too and from The Wanderlands and is the only known portable entrance to that plane. A side effect of this allows her to travel through between mirrors. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 41 Her first appearance at the DBA started off as though it would be a normal PvP Team Battle. Then One of the announcers, Johnny Wonderstar, started to act strange and attacked her and her fellow competitors. During this fight it is revealed that the other announcer, Tenacious Jack, was not actually Jack and was really a Stand User, Gary Bonett. Adeline managed in both subduing Johnny and breaking the barrier that protected the announcer's podium and Gary by summoning a train running them both down. Adeline was taking notes for most of the time since Stands are not something she has come across before and she intended on researching them, since she cannot see them this proved somewhat difficult. After he was defeated, they had some free time so she and the rest of the group, Dido, Emerald, Abigail, Christmas and Naveed went about the rest of their day but were attacked by another Stand User, Dutch, who could travel and shoot through radio waves. They managed to reduce his Bizarre Field and Naveed almost literally killed him, but he managed to travel into the boss's hideout, but died from the stress of his stand. Naveed let Adeline and the rest of the group into the hideout after hijacking a ride with Dutch. There they faced Norkakyo Iakyoin, the boss of the group Stand Users, Adeline immediately summoned her train on him and while he did take damage, she set off a large amount of the tripwires he had set up this resulted in both her and Christmas, who was next to her, taking '36''' damage between the two of them. She then proceeds to hide for a bit to heal herself and teammates for a short time up until Naveed manages to somehow summon a meteor capable of granting Stands. After witnessing multiple people getting stands she decides to get a stand for herself, she succeeds and takes multiple notes on the phenomenon. During the course of this fight a terrifying old man hungering for flesh named Reginald appears and proceeds to latch onto Norkakyo until he goes unconsious, Adeline attempts to help with this but he is ultimately defeated by Christmas tackling him before she can do much. During this combat she makes a deal with Naveed and gains possession over the stand meteor, she has made an arrow with it and has not done anything with it yet. - Episode 43 Adeline was initially captured by an operator of the Stand Assassins, specifically Whirlpool. She was trapped in an indestructible bubble at the center of the arena alongside the Stand Arrow from Episode 41, being used as bait by Whirlpool to lure the other players into her water world. Initially unconscious, she was able to wake up once Whirlpool was defeated and her bubble was popped. This victory was short lived when Mr. Football appeared to demolish the arena. She mostly stayed out of the incredibly long and reality-defying combat that ensued. By the end, she realized that the Stand Arrow was probably more trouble than it's worth, and proceeded to chuck it into a vault within the Wanderlands. - Episode 50 Adeline appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She was immediately obliterated during stopped time when Meridian threw her into gnashing dream jaws. Trivia * Adeline is 5'1" normally and shrinks down to 10 inches when she uses the Shrink Drink * Adeline has spent the majority of her life in The Wanderlands * She may or may not have been in a romantic relationship during her time there * Epithets aren't exactly common knowledge in The Wanderlands, Adeline didn't discover she had one till after leaving. * She is somewhat distant to certain forms of technology, like Mobile Phones. She knows about other technologies however. * Her choker has a clock that is mirrored as she can only check the time while looking in the mirror Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters